Pourquoi faut il choisir ?
by Mydaya
Summary: Yaoi (couples à voir...) - Sasuke a eu des problèmes et il est recherché soit mort, soit déserteur... Comment arrivera-t-il à prouver son innocence ? reviews please !
1. Trahi

Chapitre 1 : Trahi !  
  
####################  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : Pour toutes âmes sensibles, je déconseille vivement mais pour les autres... soyez les bienvenues, âmes perverties par des fics !!! Humour yaoi, un mélange tout à fait génial   
  
Couples : Bon c'est pour un petit défi alors je ne sais pas si « couples » irait vraiment bien... Bon c'est pas grave, de toute manière, je compte pas vous dire qui je vais mettre ensemble, donc c'est pas la peine que je me prenne la tête pour ça   
  
Disclaimer : Bon alors pour une fois tous les persos son à moi   
  
Sasuke : Mais bien sûr --°  
  
Mydaya : Mais si, je compte soudoyer tout le monde pour vous avoir !!  
  
Sasuke : C'est beau les rêves...  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
####################  
  
Sasuke retrouva ses esprits petit à petit. Où était-il ? Il ne le savait pas. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ça non plus il ne savait pas. Il était allongé sur le sable, ses jambes trempant encore dans le va-et-vient des vagues de la mer.  
  
Il n'avait plus que son short blanc sur lui. Tout le reste avait disparu : son haut, son bandeau protecteur, ses chaussures et le plus important ses armes. Se relevant avec peine, il regarda plus précisément l'endroit où il avait atterri.  
  
Comment rentrer à Konoha ? D'ailleurs où était son équipe ?  
  
Il arrêta ses pensées pour se concentrer sur où aller. Il devait être l'après-midi, mais Sasuke ne comptait pas dormir à la belle étoile ! La plage était entourée de falaise. Dans son état de faiblesse, il n'aurait pas la force de la gravir à main nue. Il fallait qu'il trouve une sorte d'escalier, sinon il risquerait de mourir tout seul ! A force de rechercher, il trouva un endroit qui pouvait servir d'appui dans sa longue montée. Une fois en haut, il soupira un grand coup de soulagement.  
  
Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche... aucun panneau d'indication, ça promettait ! Il ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit. D'ailleurs était-il vraiment près du village de la feuille ? Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il fit nuit noire. Pas la moindre habitation en vue. Il dut se satisfaire d'un arbre en guise de lit.  
  
Au petit matin, il éternua. Il avait légèrement plu la nuit, pas assez pour le réveiller et assez pour avoir pris froid. Sans autre vêtement que son short, c'était normal. Reniflant, il mit son bas à sécher. Puis dès qu'il put le remettre, il se remit en route.  
  
La journée passa et il sembla que personne ne vivait par ici. Mais où était- il tombé ? Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent et finalement après un an, il retrouva la trace d'habitations.  
  
Soulagé, il regarda tout de même prudemment le village. Ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose... Mais oui ! Il s'agissait de Konoha ! C'était pas trop tôt. On répondrait enfin à toutes ses questions. Où était son équipe ? Où et pourquoi avait-il atterrit sur cette plage paumée au milieu de nulle part ?  
  
Il se regarda. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait changé de vêtements. Le sien avait été trop léger et s'était usé rapidement à force de son vagabondage. Heureusement pour lui, il avait découvert un cadavre au milieu de sa route. Une personne anonyme, décapitée lors d'un duel avec des sabres. Il lui avait prit les vêtements un peu tâchés par le sang, mais pas trop usés. Une longue cape noire lui tenait chaud. Ayant à peine treize ou quatorze ans – il ne savait plus trop -, il n'avait pas eut de problème avec de barbe. Par contre, ses cheveux avaient poussé comme ceux d'une fille et resplendissaient grâce à la fraîcheur et à l'humidité de l'air, ainsi qu'aux rayons resplendissants du soleil.  
  
Respirant profondément, il entra dans son village caché. Seulement, tout d'abord, il voulait voir ce qui s'était passé en son absence, dans le parfait anonymat bien sûr.  
  
Il alla dans le restaurant favori de Naruto, quasiment sûr de le retrouver là. En effet, celui-ci était assis et mangeait avidement son plat de ramens. Sasuke s'installa tranquillement et commanda des ramens également. Vraiment, son ami n'avait pas changé.  
  
Les cheveux blonds ressemblants au soleil, les habits orange flamboyants en forêt – tout ce qui n'était pas bien pour être ninja et discret -, un corps parfaitement musclé, un teint mate, faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il s'efforça de changer le cours de ses pensées. Ne pas avoir vu Naruto pendant toutes ses années avait fait comme un changement en lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pensé à son coéquipier de cette façon.  
  
Sasuke espéra que ça passera. Naruto finit ses plats, paya et ressortit, sans remarquer Sasuke. Celui-ci termina plus lentement et alla voir Sakura. Elle devrait être dans un magasin de vêtements Il chercha dans plusieurs magasins, mais alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, il vit une affiche dans la rue.  
  
Ça arrivait parfois. Il s'agissait de portraits de criminels ou de renégats qu'on demandait de trouver. Les anbus s'en chargeaient, mais ils prévenaient la population de se cacher si un tel individu se trouvait par ici et de leur dire. Cette affiche stoppa net Sasuke car c'était lui sur la photo. Pourquoi ? Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été sur un bateau, mais il était sûr que son équipe était avec lui.  
  
Pourquoi aurait-il déserté ? Lisant le paragraphe, il apprit que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé dans la mer et donc était considéré comme renégat jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve son corps mort ou enterré. Ça lui fit un choc. Que leur raconter ? Il se troubla.  
  
— Ça ne va pas ?  
  
Sasuke sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine. Il s'obligea à respirer et regarda la personne qui lui avait parlé. Il s'agissait de Neji Hyuga. Lui aussi aurait pu passer pour une fille avec ses cheveux longs, mais Sasuke s'obligea à ne rien dire. Il savait qu'en ce moment, Neji le prenait pour une fille et ça l'arrangeait bien car il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le dénonce aux anbus. Autant garder cette apparence de fille le temps qu'il faudra. Sa cape cachait son torse plat, mais il pourrait s'arranger pour mettre quelque chose pour arranger ça.  
  
Il se souvenait que Naruto avait une technique de transformation de garçon habillé à fille nue. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en aurait besoin, alors il n'avait jamais utilisé le sharingan pour apprendre cette stupide technique. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait... Il se promit d'être dans les parages la prochaine fois que Naruto l'utiliserait !  
  
— C'est bon, répondit Sasuke en rendant sa voix plus fluette. J'ai juste eut un malaise. C'est la première fois que je suis dans une aussi grande ville et je me sens comme oppressée avec tous ces gens...  
  
— Vous êtes une étrangère ? Vous avez un endroit où dormir ?  
  
— Euh... Non, pas vraiment.  
  
Il ne pensait pas que Konoha lui ait gardé sa maison rien que pour lui. Elle devait être maintenant à quelqu'un d'autre... Alors où dormir ? Il devrait donner un nom, son pays d'origine, s'il était un ninja ou pas, etc... Dans quelle galère il s'était fourré ?  
  
Tout d'abord comment allait-il s'appeler ?... Changer quelques lettres de son nom et de son prénom ferait peut-être l'affaire : Sasukia Uchi. Il n'avait pas d'autres idées. Sinon d'où il venait... Pourquoi pas dans un village non ninja au sud ? Il y avait par là plusieurs villages sans prétention. Certains n'avaient même pas de nom.  
  
— Je m'appelle Neji Hyuga et je sers une grande famille. Vous pourriez être hébergée le temps que vous trouviez un appartement.  
  
— Pourquoi toute cette gentillesse, lança Sasuke, devenant méfiant tout d'un coup. Vous ne me connaissez pas.  
  
— Parce qu'il y a de la place, répondit Neji du tac au tac.  
  
Sasuke fixa les yeux blancs qui ne bronchèrent pas. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il accepta l'invitation, se préparant à sauter sur une occasion de mettre quelque chose pour rembourrer sa poitrine.  
  
La maison était grande, comme celle du clan Uchiha avant son massacre. Il le conduisit dans une partie de la propriété, celle réservée à la branche inférieure. Il l'introduisit dans une chambre et lui demanda d'attendre.  
  
En attendant, Sasuke chercha de quoi mettre sur sa poitrine. Il fallait que se soit doux et moelleux à la foix. Il prit l'option de bandage en tissu, mais il ne devrait pas mettre de décolleté. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de les mettre que déjà Neji revenait avec des habits.  
  
Il le laissa se changer. Grimaçant, Sasuke fut obligé de mettre des vêtements de filles un peu trop serrés à la taille. Il prit le parti de nouer un pull à sa taille pour que l'on ne voit pas que ses hanches n'étaient pas celles d'une fille. Après s'être regardé sous tous les angles, Sasuke sortit de la chambre pour trouver Neji.  
  
Celui-ci arriva presque tout de suite et lui fit visiter le petit pavillon.  
  
— Au fait, comment vous appellez-vous ?  
  
— Sasukia Uchi, répondit platement Sasuke, ayant oublié qu'il ne l'avait pas dit.  
  
— Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?  
  
— Voyager.  
  
Il n'avait jamais aimé parler beaucoup de lui dans le passé. Bon là il y avait une raison, mais même s'il avait eut le droit, il aurait été quand même peu sociable. Il restait au fond de lui Sasuke Uchiha et il aimait qu'on lui fiche la paix... Ce que Neji ne comptait pas faire.  
  
— Je ne vous ai pas donné d'accessoires de coiffure... Vous en désirez peut-être ?  
  
Ah oui, ces maudits cheveux ! A présent, il ne pouvait pas les couper, mais les attacher l'arrangerait grandement. Il se demandait comment Neji arrivait à supporter tout le temps de longs cheveux.  
  
Neji réfléchit un instant. Puis lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Sasuke rougit et se dégagea prestement de la poigne du jeune Hyuga, révélant sa force à celui-ci. Neji fronça les sourcils, mais continua à avancer. Sasuke le suivit, cachant ses mains dans des manches bouffantes.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la maison principale et Neji demanda à un serviteur d'appeler Hinata qui avait de la visite. Dès que Hinata fut là, elle fut toute intimidée de voir d'une part son cousin Neji et d'autre part une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui semblait assez dure.  
  
— Sasukia est une amie et vient à peine d'arriver dans Konoha. J'ai pu lui passer des vêtements, mais je n'ai rien pour les cheveux. En auriez-vous ?  
  
— Ou... oui, entrez donc.  
  
Elle les mena à sa chambre, marchant la tête légèrement dans les épaules.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est faible, songea dédaigneusement Sasuke. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de les regarder en face. Et sa manie de se ronger les ongles commençait à l'énerver. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des gens comme ça arrivait à devenir ninja et de plus, dans une famille aussi importante que celle des Hyuga.  
  
Devant sa chambre, Hinata hésita. Elle se tourna vers Neji, tout en réussissant à ne pas le regarder, et lui dit :  
  
— Est-ce que ça ne vous fait rien, Neji... de rester à la porte ? Oh, je suis désolée de vous dire ça.  
  
— C'est bon, vous ne m'offensez pas.  
  
Il paraissait lui aussi agacé.  
  
Sasuke entra dans la chambre d'une fille avec quelques réticences. Il ne savait pas trop qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire. La chambre était presque vide, sans petits froufrous ou frivolités de fille. Le père devait avoir une autorité de fer.  
  
Elle chercha fébrilement dans des tiroirs, comme s'il elle essayait à la fois de paraître à l'aise avec une inconnue et de se dépêcher en même temps. Sasuke ravala sa fierté et proposa de l'aide. Il n'aimait pas vouvoyer les gens. Il préférait l'arrogance et donc tutoyait tout le monde. Hinata s'affaira encore plus à sa recherche en soutenant que tout allait bien.  
  
Enfin, elle sortit des élastiques et des barrettes. Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir. Au début tout se passa en silence, mais, voulant savoir ce qui s'était passé en son absence, Sasuke essaya d'être agréable et demanda poliment des nouvelles de tout le monde. Hinata lui en fournit le moins possible.  
  
Puis d'un coup, partie dans son élan, elle lui confia :  
  
— Merci de rester avec mon cousin Neji, fit-elle, un peu honteuse quand même de ce qu'elle commérait. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus souriant quand vous êtes là. Enfin... je veux dire que... après son histoire avec Naruto, il paraissait ne plus avoir besoin d'amis. Je crois même qu'il avait arrêté quelques instants ses missions avec son équipe.  
  
— Que s'est-il passé avec Naruto, s'enquit Sasuke.  
  
— Eh bien... je ne sais pas si je dois en parler... mais bon j'avais mon byakugan pendant un entraînement avec mon équipe... et j'ai tourné le regard dans une autre direction que la cible et... enfin...  
  
— Je ne lui répèterais pas, affirma Sasuke, un peu énervé que la jeune Hyuga tourne autour du pot.  
  
— Je... j'ai vu Neji et Naruto en train de se draguer mutuellement, fit- elle d'une traite.  
  
— Quoi ?  
  
— Oh... je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dit ça...  
  
— Pourquoi ? Euh... je veux dire comment c'est arrivé ?  
  
— Je... je crois que... que Naruto a ouvert les yeux de Neji. A la disparition de Sasuke Uchiha – un coéquipier de Naruto – Naruto était tout triste. Neji est allé le voir et... a remplacé Sasuke, je dirais. Et puis... donc ils sont sortis ensemble... – je ne sais pas comment –. Mais... euh... Neji fait parti de la grande famille Hyuga...  
  
Sa voix se teinta de tristesse, diminua jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un murmure que Sasuke n'entendit pas.  
  
Sasuke avait été trop jeune pour se préoccuper des fiancées choisies par le clan Uchiha. Mais il était sûr que dans quelques années, le conseil de Konoha l'aurait obligé à remettre son clan sur pied. Finalement, Hinata ne paraissait plus aussi faible. Elle devait subir les pressions de sa famille.  
  
— Je comprends. La famille Hyuga a désapprouvé et ils ont dû se séparer...  
  
— Ou... oui. Mais... s'il vous plaît... personne d'autre n'est au courant... Je... je n'aurais pas dû...  
  
— Je serais muet... muette comme une tombe, promit Sasuke.  
  
Hinata parut un peu soulagée, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours.  
  
Elle finit sa coiffure : une queue de cheval remontée et retenue par une barrette, laissant tout de même une longueur de bras de cheveux pendant. Deux assez grosses mèches encadraient son visage, tressées soigneusement.  
  
— J'espère que cela vous plaît...  
  
Aahh horrible ! Mais, poli, il en resta à un simple hochement de tête. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il reconnaissait les traits de son visage, mais dans un corps de fille et ce n'est pas un spectacle qu'un garçon normalement constitué voudrait voir dans sa vie.  
  
Ils sortirent de sa chambre pour retrouver Neji. Celui-ci était aussi impassible que le dernier descendant des Uchiha, mais celui-ci savait ce que signifiait un regard ou une contraction de muscle d'un homme intraverti. Il rougit légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Voilà que l'intérêt d'un beau mâle le faisait réagir alors qu'une fille le laissait de marbre. Il n'y avait vraiment pas intérêt à ce qu'on le reconnaisse !  
  
Neji et Sasuke partirent en vitesse de la maison principale, ne voulant pas rencontrer le patriarche. Neji lui montra une chambre et l'y installa.  
  
####################  
  
Mydaya : Ouf terminé ! Bon je sais que l'intrigue est un peu lente mais bon moi j'aime bien que les situations délicates commencent doucement. En fait, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce que j'hésitais vraiment entre plusieurs « couples » possibles. En fait je comptais faire, après le passage d'un Sasuke à moitié nu sur la plage XD une histoire un peu différente de celle que j'ai proposée, mais je viens juste de regarder un film dont je me souviens pas le nom et ça m'a inspiré !!  
  
Sasuke : Tu fais bien de le rappeler : pourquoi à moitié à poil ? è.ê  
  
Mydaya : Devine !!!!  
  
Sasuke : Et tu vas me mettre avec qui cette fois-ci ?  
  
Mydaya : Moi je connais déjà la réponse, mais j'aime bien laisser plusieurs possibilités pour tromper le lecteur. Bon, puisque c'est un défi de la ML, y'aura 3 persos concernés, mais je dis pas lesquels... °rire grinçant de sorcière sadique° Il peut y avoir du SasuNaruNeji, du SasuNaruHina, du SasuNejiHina ou du NaruHinaNeji... Et puis en plus, y'aura d'autres persos qui vont arriver pour compléter la liste de choix XD  
  
Sasuke : Quoi ! T'oserais me mettre hors course ? è.é  
  
Mydaya : Pas de pitié pour mes bishonens !! XD  
  
Hinata : °rouge pivoine° A... trois... ?  
  
Mydaya : Eh oui, t'es dans le pari, Hinata. Même si t'es pas bishonen, tu m'appartiens (voir en-tête persuasif). Donc je vais pas te laisser dans ton coin, toute timide !! Ne t'en fais pas : je ne suis pas méchante.  
  
Naruto : Bah tiens donc... tu pense vraiment qu'on va te croire ? -.-°  
  
Mydaya : Bah oui. Bon, écoutez pas Sasuke, ni Naruto et laissez-moi des reviews, please ! Au fait, avec la nouvelle présentation de ff.net pour ses fics, j'arrive plus à mettre d'accents en fin de phrase, d'underline ou petites étoiles ou les petites vagues T.T Si qq'un sait comment on peut faire, qu'il me le dise é.è 


	2. Situation délicate

Chapitre 2 : Situation délicate  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : Bien alors j'espère que vous avez vu au chap précédent à qui je le déconseillais par ce que je compte pas le remettre !! Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que c'est Yaoi Humour  
  
Couples : Alors qui a deviné quel trio je vais mettre... ??  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai presque réussi à avoir tous les persos XP  
  
Sasuke : T'es lourde à la fin -.-°  
  
Mydaya : Je m'en fiche !!  
  
Sasuke : Tu devrais...  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Cela faisait une semaine que Sasuke dormait chez les Hyuga. Bizarrement, personne ne lui avait demandé quelque chose. Neji devait y être pour quelque chose et la famille devait être enfin contente que Neji aime une fille.  
  
Quand ils sauront la vérité..., songea Sasuke avec un sourire, qui disparut presque instantanément. Non, personne ne devait savoir !  
  
Neji lui avait présenté son équipe mais Tenten et Lee ne l'avait pas reconnu à son grand soulagement. Le plus dur serait de le cacher à ses anciens coéquipiers. Que pensaient-ils vraiment de lui ? Le croyaient-ils vraiment déserteur ? En apercevant Sasuke, Tenten et Lee avait été carrément enchantés, confirmant les impressions de Hinata comme quoi Neji avait évité son équipe et s'était replié sur lui-même.  
  
Mais maintenant, Sasuke marchait dans la forêt, à la recherche de l'entraînement de Naruto. Il voulait savoir la technique de celui-ci pour la copier.  
  
Il le trouva enfin et lui fit un salut froid. Naruto lui rendit timidement son salut, se demandant ce que cette douce créature était venue lui demander.  
  
— Je m'appelle Sasukia Uchi, se présenta Sasuke, soulagé que son bruyant coéquipier de l'ai pas reconnu. On m'a dit que tu... vous étiez un ninja... remarquable. Pourrais... Pourriez-vous me montrer vos techniques ? On m'a dit tellement de bien sur elles !  
  
Rahh ! Sasuke ne supportait pas de vouvoyer Naruto. Cela lui donnait l'impression de le respecter et ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
— On vous a parlé de moi, demanda Naruto, toute méfiance envolée. Qui, qui ?  
  
— Neji Hyuga, lança Sasuke, sans réfléchir à la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça. Il ne redevint pas méfiant, mais il n'avait plus la même joie que tout à l'heure. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre au sol et inspira bruyamment comme pour se remettre les idées en place.  
  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils : mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il lui avait demandé de lui montrer ses techniques, pas de lui descendre d'un coup son moral. Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son mutisme et Sasuke s'impatientait de plus en plus.  
  
Finalement, à contrecoeur, il s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main faussement compatissante sur l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci esquissa un faible sourire de remerciement. Que ce sourire était doux... Mais à quoi pensait- il, se dit précipitamment Sasuke.  
  
— Si je peux faire quoi que se soit pour vous aider, je le ferais sans hésiter.  
  
— D'où connaissez-vous Neji ?  
  
— Je suis étrangère et le temps que je trouve un endroit où m'abriter, Néji Hyuga m'a... gentiment offert un toit. Je dors dans une pièce de la maison secondaire.  
  
— C'est vrai ? Alors j'aimerais bien que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi... Ça ne vous dérangera pas ?  
  
— Non, grogna Sasuke, se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.  
  
— Eh bien, je voudrais que vous lui transmettiez des petits messages oraux. J'ai déjà utilisé des messages par lettre, mais la famille Hyuga réussit à chaque fois à les brûler avant que Neji lui voit. Donc bon, je vais faire quelque chose de pas très long. Tout d'abord, je veux de ses nouvelles : qu'il me raconte tout ! Et puis... euh... je ne sais pas si, finalement, je dois...  
  
— Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, je ne dirais rien à personne, sauf à Neji, je ne vous trahirais pas, même sous la torture. Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois dire après ?  
  
— Faut d'abord que je vous explique que Néji et moi... hum... nous avons eut une relation.  
  
— Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, dit Sasuke, faisant attention à ce qu'aucune émotion ne traverse sa voix. Et donc vous désirez que je lui dise quelque chose de particulier ?  
  
— Oui..., répondit Naruto, rouge comme un coquelicot. J'aimerais transmettre un message d'amour, mais je ne suis pas très doué, et ça me gêne...  
  
Un message d'amour ? Naruto tenait-il vraiment beaucoup à Néji ? Cela fait étrange à Sasuke de voir son ancien coéquipier tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Il le voyait plutôt concentré sur son but : devenir Hokage. Bon, il y avait eut Sakura, c'est vrai. Mais c'était à sens unique, donc ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, du moins comme le concevait le dernier survivant des Uchiha.  
  
Et puis qu'il s'agisse d'un homme le perturbait un peu. Surtout de Néji ! Celui-ci était plutôt froid et réservé, comme Sasuke. Et donc il ne le voyait pas du tout rouler une pelle à l'agité ninja blond... Bref, c'était assez compliqué.  
  
— Dites-lui, repartit Naruto, voyant que Sasuke lui intimait de continuer sans crainte. Que...je pense très fort à lui. C'est tout, je pense que ça ira.  
  
— J'en ai pris note. Mais maintenant, pourriez-vous me montrer ces techniques si célèbres ?  
  
— Ah oui, bien sûr ! J'avais totalement oublié !  
  
Ouais bah pas moi, songea Sasuke, prêt à poignarder Naruto s'il oubliait encore une fois.  
  
Naruto se mit donc debout et se concentra pour rassembler son chakra. Il lui montra son Kage Bushin no jutsu. Cela ennuya Sasuke qui feignit de trouver ça ex-tra-or-di-nai-re ! Naruto sourit bêtement avant de reprendre sa seule forme.  
  
Il lui montra ses prouesses en chakra – qui n'était pas spécialement terrible, d'ailleurs –. A la fin, Naruto fit fièrement :  
  
— Mais il y a une technique qui reste ma préférée : Sexy no jutsu ! Grâce à elle, j'ai pu battre plusieurs grands jounins et même l'Hokage !  
  
— Ah oui ?  
  
Naruto plissa les yeux, concentra son chakra et se transforma en belle jeune fille blonde. Ses beaux yeux bleus captaient la couleur éclatante du soleil. Ses longs cheveux entouraient sa tête comme une auréole. Son visage fin était l'innocence même. Quant à son corps... tout était parfait.  
  
Sasuke sentit son sang affluer au niveau de son nez et s'y mit rapidement des bouts de mouchoirs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui ferait une si grande émotion. Surtout que son cœur battait d'autant plus, sachant qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.  
  
Agissant rapidement, Sasuke se mit en mode Sharingan et copia la technique. Il se calma rapidement et s'enleva son mouchoir, sentant qu'il n'y avait plus de sang. Ayant copié la technique, ses yeux reprirent une couleur pour foncée.  
  
Naruto redevint un homme, sans avoir vu Sasuke utiliser son sharingan. Il prit un air malin et fit :  
  
— Mais ça arrive qu'il y ait des ninjas qui résistent bien à mon sexy no jutsu. Pour eux, j'ai un traitement spécial : le harem no jutsu !  
  
— C'est bon, je devine ce que c'est ! Il est tard, je vais devoir rentrer.  
  
Tout plutôt que de voir plein de Naruto en fille à poil ! Ils se dirent au revoir et Sasuke revint à la maison secondaire des Hyuga.  
  
C'était le soir et justement, il rencontra Néji sur le chemin, qui venait de terminer sa mission avec brio. Sasuke lui fit un petit signe et ils marchèrent ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke se dit que ce devait être le moment où jamais de parler de Naruto :  
  
— Je me suis promenée aujourd'hui et j'ai croisé votre ami Naruto, fit-il innocemment et il aperçut Néji se raidir à côté de lui. Il m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message assez... personnel. Il a dit qu'il pensait très fort à vous.  
  
— C'est tout ?  
  
Sasuke réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai que ne dire que ça ne faisait pas très glorieux. Naruto était vraiment maladroit.  
  
Enfin... Sasuke non plus ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais il se dit qu'il pouvait faire ça pour son ancien coéquipier et pour son hôte, même si une boule se formait au niveau de son ventre.  
  
— Non, affirma-t-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il a dit... que toutes ses nuits étaient hantées par votre image... et qu'il aimerait vous revoir plus souvent.  
  
— Ah, fit simplement Néji, son visage devant de plus en plus triste.  
  
— Il a promis de constituer un poème pour vous, lança Sasuke sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait dire.  
  
— C'est vrai, demanda le ninja aux yeux blancs, de l'espoir revenant sur ses traits.  
  
— Mais oui, si je le dis.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête !! Il se doutait bien que Naruto aurait du mal pour écrire un poème. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de sortir des idées comme ça ! Mais maintenant que c'était lancé, plus moyen de revenir en arrière.  
  
Néji s'enferma dans sa chambre. Sasuke réfléchit un instant, puis alla dans la maison principale et demanda à voir Hinata.  
  
Celle-ci arriva rapidement, un peu inquiète comme à son habitude. Chez elle, elle ne portait pas son blouson et son short démodé, mais un ensemble noir qui lui seyait très bien, mettant ses formes en valeur.  
  
Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement.  
  
— Que... qu'y a-t-il ? Il... il y a un... un problème ?  
  
— Plus ou moins, répondit évasivement Sasuke. Il faut que je compose un poème pour Néji de la part de Naruto.  
  
— Vous... avez vu Naru... Naruto ?  
  
— Oui.  
  
— Comment... euh... comment va-t-il ?  
  
La jeune ninja rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Non ! Hinata serait-elle, elle aussi, tombée amoureuse de Naruto ? Cela faisait vraiment étrange à Sasuke.  
  
Avant, c'était lui qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Mais maintenant qu'il faisait connaissance avec d'autres gens, ceux qui n'étaient pas spécialement forts – quoi que Néji était pas mal –, il découvrit comme un autre monde : un monde où c'était Naruto l'idole et non lui. Ce fut comme un choc pour lui.  
  
— Il va bien. Auriez-vous un poème à me composer ?  
  
— Je..., fit Hinata de plus en plus rouge. Je ne suis pas vraiment... habituée à... à ça. Peut-être que vous... vous pourriez trouver quelque chose qui pourrait convenir. Je ne sais pas moi... Pensez à quelqu'un que vous aimez par exemple.  
  
— Et vous, vous n'aimez personne, demanda Sasuke, provocateur.  
  
— Non, fit Hinata, étonnamment calme et légèrement triste à la fois. Non... pas vraiment.  
  
— Vraiment ?  
  
— Je... je croyais aimer quelqu'un... Mais en fait, je veux plus son bonheur qu'autre chose !  
  
Et elle rougit d'autant plus. Quel esprit chevaleresque, reconnut Sasuke malgré lui. Il n'alla pas plus loin, ayant du tact, pas comme Naruto. Il soupira et redemanda pour son poème. Hinata répéta ce qu'elle avait déjà dit, ce qui voulait signifier en clair : débrouille-toi !  
  
Sortant de la maison principale, Sasuke rumina jusqu'à sa chambre. Il demanda à une servante de lui fournir du papier et une plume. Respirant profondément, Sasuke approcha la plume du papier...  
  
Et puis c'est tout. Pendant une heure, il essaya de se mettre dans la peau de Naruto pour que ça fasse plus crédible. Mais après tout ce temps à ne rien faire, il abandonna et décida de s'entraîner à être une fille.  
  
Sasuke se déshabilla, posant tous ses vêtements sur son lit. Puis il se concentra, mit en marche son Sharingan et se transforma en fille. Sasuke s'admira dans la glace, pour voir si tout allait bien. Ensuite, il se rhabilla. Il n'avait pas mis ses vêtements car Naruto avait la fâcheuse habitude d'enlever ses vêtements à chaque transformation. Donc ceux-ci disparaissaient lors du changement.  
  
Ce petit travail effectué, il ne manquait plus que l'inspiration pour écrire à Néji. Sasuke se remémora les paroles de Hinata : « pensez à quelqu'un qui vous aimez » Quelle ironie, lui qui avait toujours repoussé l'amour !  
  
Il se vida l'esprit et essaya de savoir vers qui ses pensées inconscientes étaient-elles tournées... Un nom lui vint en esprit, mais il n'en mesura pas la portée. Il commença à écrire, sa main courant librement sur le papier, comme s'il utilisait son sharingan.  
  
Dès que la page fut terminée, il admira son travail. Il en fut étonné lui- même : lui, le dernier Uchiha, avait réussi à sortir ces phrases-là ? Qui lui avait donc donné cette inspiration ?  
  
Puis le nom lui revint en mémoire...  
  
— Néji ?!  
  
Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'est vrai que Néji était plutôt pas mal, doué d'un certain talent, une musculature peu commune, des cheveux fins et noirs cascadant délicieusement sur ses épaules... Mais c'était un gars !  
  
Sasuke sombra dans sa plus ténébreuse réflexion pendant un bout de temps et finalement, admit qu'il aimait un gars et que c'était comme ça, qu'il fallait l'accepter. Au fond, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça...  
  
Sasuke avait la preuve que Néji aimait les hommes et que la jeune Sasukia lui donnait quelque chose.  
  
Bien... Entre Naruto qui voulait Sasuke comme entremetteur et Néji qui tombait progressivement amoureux de lui, ça allait être gai !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : XP  
  
Naruto : Ça y est, elle est contente d'avoir mis son jeu de mots foireux à la fin.  
  
Sasuke : Mouais et je peux dire que c'est pas terrible... -.-°  
  
Mydaya : M'en fiche, c'est mes petites expressions à moi qui (sans trop faire exprès) font des jeux de mots toutes seules !!  
  
Sasuke : Est-ce que tu pourrais faire bouger des trois petits malheureux neurones qui supportent le grand poids de tes réflexions, et sortir une fic cohérente !!!!!!  
  
Mydaya : Noooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke : °bas à Naruto° Je lui bloque les pieds et tu te charges des bras ?  
  
Naruto : °bas à Sasuke° Sans problème. 1... 2...  
  
Mydaya : Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ???  
  
Naruto : 3 !!!!!!!! °Naruto et Sasuke se jettent sur la pauvre fanficteuse (moi) et la ficelle, avant de la jeter dans une caisse qui va à Tombouctou°  
  
Mydaya : Je reviendrais, vous pouvez pas m'avoir comme ça !!!! Ahahahahaha !!!!  
  
Sasuke : Enfin débarrassés...  
  
Mydaya : Bon comme vous l'avez compris, je vais prendre un certain retard, car en plus d'un voyage gratuit à Tombouctou, je suis en période d'exam -.- ° Donc bon, faut pas m'en vouloir trop. 


	3. La fierté des Uchiha

**Chapitre 3 : La fierté des Uchiha**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi et puis moi je trouve ça marrant... après chacun son humour dirons-nous ! lol !

**Couples** : Alors qui a deviné quel trio je vais mettre... ?

Sasuke : Myda... Tout le monde le sait, c'est bon, pas la peine de faire genre.

Mydaya : Maieuh T-T

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors on m'a convaincu avec force..._ petit regard en coin à un Sasuke se sentant innocent jusqu'au bout des ongles..._ que les persos ne sont point à moi. Eh beh non.

— pour les paroles des persos

**Réponses aux reviews : **(Je répondrais également à celles du 1er chapitre.)

Eleawin : Merciii beaucoup. Tu as été ma première revieweuse ! _toute contente_ Et oui, Sasuke a sa petite dignité. En plus, je l'imagine trop comme ça, se forçant lui-même à rester calme. XD Bon, je pense effectivement que c'est un peu bizarre que Néji la chope comme ça, mais il est tombé amoureux et donc, tu vois... _essaye de se justifier_ enfin, tu comprends... Bref... Masi c'est vrai que j'aime bien la situation qu'avait Naruto et Néji :p

Senvisage : Ce n'est pas grave si tu es en panne de compliments, tu me dis à chaque fois la même chose (avec un magnifique copier/coller lool) et ça me satisfait, du moment que tu penses toujours ce que tu dis. Le chapitre un peu court... Bah celui-là est déjà plus long !

Babel : Voui, j'adore ces couples ! Non mais pourquoi séparer toutes ces personnes pour ne faire qu'un duo ? Franchement, les gens ils abusent XD Moi aussi j'aime bien les situations que tu adorées. Donc merci de me lire et bonne lecture !

Zaz : Voui voui ! Voilà la suite ! (un peu longue à la détente, certes, mais bon, c'est une suite quand même...) Et non, il ne faut pas avoir honte, voyons :p Et quant au fanart de Sasuke en fille... mmh... Mais c'est que t'as de bonnes idées ! Je verrais si je pourrais le faire pendant les vacances.

Kyni : Encore une loupiotte qui me review, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! Bah voilà, moi j'ai osé le travestir (eh oui, parfois j'ai un peu honte... mais ça passe très vite loool) Donc merci de ton compliment, voici le 3ème chapitre !

Onizukas : Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue ! Je m'y suis mise et voilà le résultat, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

**Dédicace** : A quelqu'un qui m'a laissé une review personnelle, Keikoku et qui m'a poussée à finir rapidement ce chapitre.

* * *

Sasuke se promena en ville sous son apparence de fille, s'entraînant à marcher comme les autres. Mais alors qu'il restait concentré sur ses pieds, ils percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et se retrouva les fesses à terre.

— Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, agressa-t-il comme il l'aurait fait habituellement.

— Pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux, lui répondit une voix de fille.

Levant la tête, il reconnut Sakura. Baissant la tête, elle crut connaître cette personne à terre. Son cerveau fonctionnant à 100 à l'heure, elle se rapprocha de l'inconnue et l'aida à se relever.

— Nous sommes parties sur de mauvaises bases, commença-t-elle. Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura et vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue à Konoha.

— Je suis simplement de passage, grommela Sasuke, voulant s'en aller, mais le regard persistant de Sakura l'en dissuadant. Je m'appelle Sasukia Uchi.

— Etes-vous de la famille à Sasuke Uchiha ?

Sasuke faillit avaler de travers. Il avait oublié que Sakura s'adaptait facilement à tout objet étrange survenant dans sa vie. Et donc, elle avait rapidement fait le rapprochement. Il aurait du prendre un nom plus différent, mais sinon il n'aurait pas réagit à l'annonce de ce nouveau nom...

— Non, répondit-il tout de go.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, prit le poignet de Sasuke et le força à la suivre dans une ruelle sombre. De là, Sasuke fit mine d'être choqué par une telle conduite comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Il prit sans vraiment le faire exprès son air suffisant.

— Sasuke, tu es vivant ?

— Quoi ? Mais non !

— ...

— ... Tu n'as pas mis longtemps avant de me griller, marmonna-t-il, lui lançant son éternel regard assassin et distant. Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait toutes les recherches nécessaires pour me retrouver ! J'aurais pu crever...

— Mais Sasuke, c'était immense et avec l'eau il n'y avait pas de trace ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as échoué à un endroit, où ? Et puis tu aurais pu prévenir !

— J'ai atterri au milieu de nulle part, justement. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Et puis je ne peux pas sortir encore à découvert car mes explications sont trop vagues. On croirait que j'ai menti – ce qui n'est pas le cas – et j'essaye de voir ce qui pourrait prouver mon innocence. Aide-moi, Sakura.

— Je veux bien mais Kakashi-sensei nous a dit de faire attention si jamais tu revenais. Il a parlé de ton frère ou je ne sais quoi. Et donc que tu pouvais être dangereux pour le village de Konoha.

— Ca promet. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, tu peux partir, mais ne me balance pas !

— ... hum... Où es-tu en ce moment ? Où loges-tu ?

— Chez les Hyuga, répondit-il sans mentir, sachant que Sakura l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre, avec sa déduction légendaire. Ne dit rien à personne, même pas à Naruto.

— Je ne dirais rien, mais... Je te laisse un mois maximum pour prouver ton innocence, sinon j'irais trouver Kakashi-sensei pour qu'il décide quoi faire.

— Si tu veux. De toute manière, j'aurais trouvé d'ici là...

Il remarqua un fait étrange. Avant son départ, Sakura était accrochée à ses basques. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour lui et maintenant... Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence ? Elle avait sûrement trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime mieux que lui. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car lui, avait trouvé du goût dans le jeune Hyuga.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de son temps, Sasuke alla voir Naruto qui s'exerçait près de chez lui. Il l'observa d'abord à la dérobée, il ne savait vraiment pour quelle raison. Dans la chaleur de l'après-midi, Naruto s'était mis torse nu et de la sueur dégoulinait entre ses omoplates ou dessinait avec sensualité le contour agréable de ses muscles du torse.

D'ailleurs Sasuke suivit une de ces chanceuses gouttes qui fit son petit bonhomme de chemin, ne se rendant pas compte de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait soudain. Elle hésita au contour du nombril, mais réussit à passer pour se perdre dans le tissu dans le pantalon, rejoignant ses amies.

Sasuke se frappa le front contre l'écorce de l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était caché. Naruto se retourna brusquement à ce bruit et parut soulagé de le voir. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Sasuke inspira bruyamment et s'avança.

— Tu l'as vu ? demanda d'emblée Naruto.

— Qui ? demanda rapidement Sasuke, ne pensant qu'à sa goutte de sueur.

— Bah... Néji ?

— J'habite chez lui. Je le vois donc souvent.

— Et... tu lui as dit...

— Oui je lui ai tout répété. Ca lui a fait tout triste.

— Ah..., commenta simplement Naruto, s'intéressant soudainement à la petite fourmi qui gambadait entre ses pieds.

Le visage de Naruto se fit réfléchi... non, pas exactement ça... plutôt mélancolique. Il ne faisait pas vraiment la tête, mais affichait un faible sourire avec un regard vague et attendrissant. Sasuke avala difficilement. Il crut apercevoir une larme perler au coin de ses yeux. Alors le dernier des Uchiha eut le premier réflexe qui lui vint : il leva la main vers le visage de son ancien coéquipier. Ce fut en chemin qu'il se rendit compte réellement de ce qu'il faisait. Alors il essaya de cacher ce geste gentil en lui tapotant l'épaule. Naruto releva la tête, parut remarquer que Sasuke était toujours là et reprit son expression habituelle.

— Ca va, fit-il tout sourire. Merci de te préoccuper autant de moi, Sasukia ! Mais bon, j'aimerais tellement le revoir ! Tu pourrais pas essayer de nous arranger un rendez-vous secret ?

— Non !

— Pourquoi ?

Sasuke rougit. Il n'aimait pas savoir que Naruto aimait Néji... Cette relation le dérangeait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans Néji ? ... à part ses longs cheveux soyeux... son torse finement musclé... ses yeux profonds... sa bouche onctueuse... ses fines mains... STOP ! D'accord, Néji était franchement attirant. Mais pourquoi Naruto ? Il y avait sûrement d'autres gars qui existaient à Konoha !

— Parce que j'aime Néji, répliqua Sasuke, hautain.

— Quoi !

— Et je suis presque persuadé que c'est réciproque alors n'essaye même plus de le revoir ! Ce ne serait pas la meilleur solution pour vous deux ! C'est impossible car vous êtes deux hommes et la famille Hyuuga n'apprécie pas.

Quel raisonnement débile, Sasuke étant également un homme. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était fou. Mais il voulait tellement briser le rêve de Naruto pour qu'il arrête d'aimer Néji. En effet, Naruto regardait Sasuke comme un monstre. Au début il fut surpris par cet éclat, puis il fronça les sourcils.

— Tu veux me le piquer ?

— Tu ne l'as jamais eu.

— Si. Si ce foutu clan n'avait pas été là, tu n'aurais même pas existé à ses yeux. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Je m'en fous même si je dois me mettre à dos tous les Hyuuga !

— Tu l'aimes... tant que ça ?

— Il est mon type d'homme, ça te dérange ? Et puis, Néji n'aime pas les femmes puisqu'il m'aime moi !

— Et quel est ton type d'homme ?

— Eh bien, j'ai bien un exemple à te donner, mais il est recherché et puis tu es étrangère donc tu ne peux pas le connaître. A Konoha, il est super connu, tu sais. Il s'appelle Uchiha Sasuke.

Hein ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Sasuke avait-il bien entendu ?

— Plus grand que moi, le visage fin, les yeux tristes comme les miens, des cheveux soyeux. Bon, il me soûlait la plupart du temps, mais... on formait une équipe et on aurait sans doute donné sa vie pour l'autre ! Néji est un peu comme lui, c'est pour ça que ça a collé tout de suite entre nous.

— Depuis... hum... à part de quel moment l'as-tu... as-tu éprouvé des sentiments ?

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. Ca s'est fait progressivement. C'est quand il a disparu que je m'en suis rendu compte.

— Et... si jamais je... euh... s'il revenait ? Que ferais-tu ?

— Oh ! Je vois où tu veux ne venir ! Je ne laisserais pas pour autant tomber Néji, je te préviens ! Franchement, je ne saurais pas lequel des deux choisir maintenant que je les connais tous les deux ! J'aimerais bien les garder sans en choisir un en particulier, hahaha ! Mais bon, si jamais je croise Sasuke, il faut que je l'emprisonne. Triste histoire, non ?

— Pourquoi tout le monde le croit-il traître ?

— Il a un lourd passé avec son frère et il aime la puissance. Rien ne le retient à Konoha en fait, si jamais il a trouvé quelqu'un qui peut le faire devenir plus fort.

C'est donc ainsi qu'on le voyait ?

— Mais est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à prendre sa défense ? Y a-t-il une chance qu'il soit innocent ?

— Mais bien sûr qu'il est innocent ! s'écria Naruto avec hargne. Il doit y avoir une explication... Mais Sasuke est un excellent ninja alors s'il était innocent, il serait rentré depuis bien longtemps, non ?

— Peut-être a-t-il rencontré des difficultés en route ?

— Sasuke ? Pff, tu ne le connais pas. Bon, tu veux toujours pas arranger un coup avec Néji ? S'il te plaît ! Et puis on parlera tous les trois, ce serait mieux, non ?

Parler tous les trois dans la même pièce ? Sasuke ne savait pas s'il pouvait être capable de se retenir de ne pas leur sauter dessus à tous les deux... Mais son cœur parla avant sa tête :

— Si nous sommes tous les trois, nous pourrons trouver un arrangement, non ?

— Oh, ce serait super ! Parce que je commence quand même à t'apprécier, Sasukia ! Et je ne voudrais pas qu'on devienne ennemi aussi bêtement !

— Nous n'aurions pas vraiment été ennemi, mais plutôt des rivaux amoureux.

— Quoi ?

Saleté de cœur ! Sale traître ! Il ne pouvait pas se taire des fois ? Allez, Sasuke, tu fais parti de l'élite ninja, ne laisse pas tes sentiments bizarres te submerger et réfléchis calmement à te sortir de ce pétrin ! Voyons voir...

— Bah quoi, je ne suis pas mignonne peut-être ?

Bravo. Belle solution, Sasuke, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux, songea le brun, las de sa perte de contrôle face à Naruto.

Sentait-il également quelque chose pour son ancien coéquipier ? Eh bien, savoir que le blond nourrissait un petit quelque chose pour sa personne mâle le rendait fier d'être lui-même et aurait bien voulu arrêter là toute comédie et sauter à son cou.

Ah non. C'était à Naruto d'être aussi extraverti. Lui ne sacrifierait quand même pas sa dignité de Uchiha, tandis que Naruto avait un caractère de ce genre-là. C'était ce qui faisait qu'il était aussi... craquant...

Sasuke se mit une grosse baffe mentale et sourit au blond qui n'avait pas encore répondu au brun. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche, Sasuke le devança rapidement et, se levant précipitamment, il fit :

— Bon, il commença à se faire tard et j'ai promis à Hinata de lui donner un coup de main pour quelque chose. Je vais en profiter pour demander à Néji s'il peut se libérer un soir.

— Merci de te prendre cette peine.

— C'est normal, entre ami.

Mais quelle réplique ringarde ! Ce fut avec une envie de vomir de lui-même que Sasuke rentra au manoir, ignorant le regard parfois un peu méprisant pour les serviteurs qui passaient.

— Ca va ?

— Né... Néji ?

— Oui, c'est moi. Tu es toute pâle... Tu veux aller t'allonger ?

— Non, non... C'est juste un peu de fatigue. Oh, j'ai rencontré Naruto aujourd'hui.

— Encore ?

La voix de Néji semblait... jalouse ? Peu importe. Sasuke fouilla péniblement un papier sur lui et le tendit d'une voix tremblante.

— Le poème qu'il vous a promis, Néji.

La main du Hyuuga se fit tremblante et il déplia le minable bout de papier.

Sasuke, alors qu'il aurait pu rester poli et repartir pour laisser le brun lire tranquillement, préféra rester pour voir l'impact que ce petit bout de papier. Allait-il l'apprécier ? Allait-il aimer le style de Sasuke ?

« De longs cheveux noirs se balançant au vent

C'est tout ce que j'espère

Des yeux laiteux fixement me regardant

Chaque jour, chaque ère

Un corps musclé à la perfection sans

D'artifices, sans ces chimères

Ne rentre pas dans le jeu de ton clan

Et aime-moi, pauvre fou qui dégénère. » (1)

Néji trembla et Sasuke, commençant à le connaître, sentit qu'une petite larme pouvait bien pointer le bout de son nez. Mais les Hyuuga était très fiers, alors le jeune homme garda un visage impassible. Un air compatissant accroché au visage, comme une poupée de cire, Sasuke posa une main sur son épaule.

— Naruto veut vous rencontrer. Organisons ça un soir !

— Ce n'est pas possible, refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

— Je serais tout le temps là, vous ne serez jamais seuls, comme ça, je pourrais vous aider. Et puis pour la famille Hyuuga, vous pouvez dire que nous allons tous deux sortir chez des amis.

— ... D'accord... Demain, nous irons chez Naruto.

* * *

(1) Alors, on ne critique pas mon talent peu reconnu, okay ? Je fais ce que je peux -.- Et puis ça rime, c'est tout ce qui compte è.é Mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, je veux bien l'adopter...

_A suivre..._

**Mydaya** : Quel suspense, mes amis ! Et ne vous plaignez pas, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents !

**Sasuke** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

**Mydaya** ?

**Naruto** : _bas à Sasuke_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a plus loin que Tombouctou.

**Sasuke** : _désespéré_ Je ne sais vraiment pas.

**Mydaya** : Voui, d'ailleurs, à propos, c'était méchant de votre part ! è.é Mais là-bas j'ai mangé du lion et donc j'ai pleins d'idées, hihihihi !

**Naruto** : T-T

**Mydaya** : _sautillant de partout devant le regard las de Sasuke et Naruto_ Donnez-moi un R ! Donnez-moi un E ! Donnez-moi un... euh... W ! Donnez-moi un...

**Sasuke** : Oui, c'est bon, ils ont compris. Balancez-lui des reviews, merci pour nous.


	4. Discussion entre hommes

**Chapitre 4 : Discussion entre hommes**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi et puis moi je trouve ça marrant... après chacun son humour dirons-nous ! lol ! Ca commence à devenir un peu plus romantique là. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas du chapitre suivant, loool XD Quoique, on ne sait jamais ce qui va me passer par la tête entre-temps ;p

**Couples** : Donc c'est un threesome Sasu x Néji x Naru dans le désordre

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors on m'a convaincu avec force..._ petit regard en coin à un Néji relâchant son Byakugan innocemment..._ que les persos ne sont point à moi. Eh beh non.

— pour les paroles des persos

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Zorro la tortue : Oui, j'ai repris cette fic. De toute façon, je n'abandonne jamais quelque chose, c'est juste que j'y mets le temps qu'il y faut, lool ! Désolée d'être un petit peu lente...

Onarluca : Tu viens de découvrir cette fic ? Ma pauvre v.v J'en ai un peu honte des fois, de mettre un threesome, comme ça, mais bon, ça passe très vite, lool ! ;p Sinon... peut-être que ça se finira bien entre eux, peut-être que ça se finira mal... Je me dois de ne rien dire. Eh oui, pauvre de vous, lecteurs... Okay, je sors ! looool XD

Fanatic : Mah c'est marqué plus haut que c'est un threesome alors en fait, à un moment, ils vont être tous les trois ensemble... Après, je ne dis pas que ça va durer, loool ! Tout dépend, tout dépend...

Shikappeps : Obligée d'adopter ton idée ? Comment ça ? Et la démocratie, tu connais ? loool ! Mais je prends note du foursome (moi, je dirais que ça se dit comme ça... mais en fait, j'en sais rien ;p) lool ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tout ça te plaise.

Keikoku : Ah nooon, arrête, tu sais qu'il faut pas me complimenter sinon... sinon... Mwhahaha ! Ouais, chui la meilleure ! I'm the besteuh ! looool XD J'ai recommencé... Tu vois, qu'il faut pas me complimenter, lool ! En tout cas, j'ai fini complètement ma promesse, toutes mes fics à chapitres ont vu une update (celui-là a prit un peu plus de temps car il était si dur x.o)

Wish : Tu sais pour le poème, je me dis que Néji est trop intraverti pour reparler d'un poème d'amour qu'on vient de lui donner... Enfin, c'est mon avis, mais c'est vrai que c'est intéressant comme idée... _note_ loool ! Sinon, j'adore comment tu as décris Néji, Sasuke et Naruto. Moi, ce sont des personnages que j'aime bien (sinon j'aurais pas fait un threesome avec eux, tu me diras) mais chacun a un côté que je supporte pas, comme toi. Comment Sasuke va s'en sortir ? Ah mais c'est rien à côté de ce qui va arriver, loool XD

Nadramon : Loooool XD C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Mais vraiment ça me flatte ! Tu n'aimes, pour reprendre tes termes, ni le yaoi, ni le threesome, ni tous les couples avec Néji, et pourtant tu me reviews et ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! (surtout à mon ego, lool !) Mmh... Sasuke ressembler à sa mère ? Bah moi je trouve que tous les Uchihas se ressemblent et que c'est la même chose avec les Hyuugas, donc euh... Mais c'est vrai que Sasuke pourrait paraître plus... masculin XD

Lord Ma-koto Chaoying : Merci de tes compliments, j'essaye effectivement de garder un brin de légèreté tout le long de ma fic ;p

Higue : Ah, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un lemon. Un sous-entendu de lemon et des remémorations de lemons, mais pas un en vrai, gomen ! Merci de m'avoir lue ;p

* * *

Demain... demain... demain...

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Néji, de sa douce voix, avait dit demain. Demain... demain, Sasuke se retrouverait avec Naruto et Néji.

Il avait dit à Naruto qu'il aimait Néji – ce qui était peut-être exagéré, songea-t-il, honteux si c'était vraiment le cas. Néji et Naruto semblaient s'aimer. Okay. Mais ce n'était pas possible à cause du clan Hyuuga et Sasuke compatissait pour eux au fond de lui. Bien, la situation était on ne peut plus simple ! Autant se constituer prisonnier en révélant sa véritable identité !

Dans son lit, alors qu'il ne devait être que minuit ou une heure du matin, Sasuke gardait les yeux grands ouverts essayant d'élaborer des plans tous extravagants. Il s'imaginait la scène avec les deux autres ninjas. Trois hommes qui semblaient gays dans une même pièce, était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Sans oublier dont un qui gardait une apparence de fille. Hum...

Finalement, Sasuke ne tint plus et se leva d'un coup. Il alla devant son miroir et regarda son reflet. Ne gardant pas son jutsu la nuit, Sasuke avait l'air d'un homme. Il releva ses cheveux quand même longs, le faisant ressembler au ninja d'autrefois. Etait-il si beau que ça ? Il était né avec cette conviction, les filles lui courant déjà après, mais là... Naruto venait de lui faire indirectement une déclaration... et Néji semblait avait des débuts de sentiments pour sa personnalité femelle. Que dirait-il s'il savait toute l'histoire ? L'amour entre hommes ne semblait pas lui être permit, donc...

Cette pensée attrista Sasuke, à son propre étonnement. Pourquoi... pourquoi était-il se triste si Néji n'était pas à ses côtés ! Il pourrait toujours avoir Naruto, un point c'est tout ! Ce dernier n'avait aucun contrainte, car n'ayant plus de famille, tout comme le survivant des Uchiha. En fait, ils se ressemblaient tellement... Ca... ça devrait marcher entre eux, si ce n'est l'avis de recherche sur la tête du brun.

Sasuke relâcha ses cheveux, fit le jutsu qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur, puis marcha un instant dans les couloirs sombres et déserts de la propriété. Il avait bien entendu, la possibilité de fuir et d'entrer sous les ordres d'Orochimaru, mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout par rapport à Naruto ou à Néji. Il était en quelque sorte lié à Konoha, mais pas de la façon dont les autres pensaient. Ce n'était pas ou plus par patrie, mais par amour. Ah ! Sasuke était tombé si bas ! Où était passée sa douce fierté ? Il n'avait plus de repères...

Il se rendit alors compte que ses pas l'avaient mené devant la porte de Néji Hyuga. N'y avait-il pas de gardes ? Enfin... ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher... Peut-être y avait-il des gens qui surveillaient, mais pourquoi ne laisserait-il pas rentrer la "petite amie" de Néji, lui qui s'était égaré de chemin en aimant un autre homme ! Sasuke soupira et décida de ne pas faire connaître sa présence, surtout à cette heure-là de la nuit et où tous semblaient être au courant.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis alla dans la maison principale des Hyugas et se dirigea naturellement vers la chambre d'Hinata. Là, il sentit les gardes, bien que ceux-ci restèrent cachés, épiant ses faits et gestes. Le brun avait bien fait exprès d'être reconnaissable pour ne pas avoir l'air louche. Mais déjà, se promener seul en pleine nuit vers la descendante des Hyugas était un peu bizarre. Il faudra qu'il mesure ses paroles avec Hinata.

Sasuke se racla la gorge puis frappa sur les lattes de bois.

— O... oui ? lui parvint la voix d'Hinata.

Elle ne semblait pas très fraîche, mais au moins, elle était réveillée. Lorsque l'on suivait un entraînement de ninjas, on apprenait à se réveiller n'importe quand et n'importe où, à la venue de n'importe quel danger imminent ou pressenti. Bref, la jeune fille vint lui ouvrir sans arme. Avec son Byakugan, elle savait qui se trouvait derrière et donc que ce n'était pas un ennemi.

— Sasukia ?... Que se passe-t-il ? Est-il... est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

— Je peux entrer ?

— Bi... bien sûr !

Elle le laissa passer, puis referma doucement la porte, regardant au préalable le couloir qui était censé être vide. Elle fronça les sourcils puis soupira légèrement, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. Sûrement être protégée – surveillée – 24h/24. Hinata alluma une lampe et elle indiqua à Sasuke qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. Une fois bien installés, elle ne parla cependant pas, attendant poliment ce qui amenait le brun. Celui-ci se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge, puis débuta :

— Je suis désolé de vous importuner aussi tard.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Sasukia.

— Je... C'est à propos de Néji.

— Ah ? Attendez alors.

Hinata se leva, prit des morceaux de papier sur lesquels elle marqua des jutsus, puis alla les coller sur les murs.

— Nous pouvons parler sans être entendues, expliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant.

— Merci. Cela concerne également Naruto, mais je suppose que ça ne vous étonne pas plus que ça. Et bien, je leur ai promis de les faire se rencontrer demain... enfin, aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'heure. J'ai accepté à la seule condition que je sois présent... e. Mais au fur et à mesure des jours qui sont passés, j'en suis venu à apprécier réellement Néji et Naruto, chacun à leur manière. Et même si je n'arrive pas à me décider entre eux deux, je sens une petite jalousie en moi lorsqu'ils me disent qu'ils se sont aimés. Je me sens un peu exclu...

— Je vois... Mais vous avez quand même accepté de leur arranger un rendez-vous ?

— Oui, et c'est moi, en plus, qui l'aie proposé. Mais Naruto semblait si triste de ne plus être avec Néji que je pense que ça m'a fait mal au cœur...

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, sourit la brune. Je comprends votre sentiment...

— C'est pour ça que j'étais venu vous voir. J'avais senti que vous aviez aimé Naruto.

— O... oui, rougit-elle, gênée d'être découverte, alors que personne ne l'avait découvert jusque là. Moi-même, je l'ai abandonné car je voulais son bonheur. Et puis alors qu'il passait son temps avec mon cousin, il semblait si... épanoui ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Vous ne connaissez en plus pas vraiment l'histoire de Naruto... Lorsqu'il était jeune, les gens ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, et encore maintenant, avec mon Byakugan, je sens des regards haineux à son passage, bien que je ne l'explique pas. Depuis tout petit, orphelin, il a du subir toute cette pression et du fait qu'il n'était pas spécialement doué pour les techniques de ninja. Il devenait agressif, fier et haïssait probablement tout le monde. Ensuite... il a commencé à avoir des amis qui lui étaient vraiment chers et il est devenu plus doux, mais toujours une part de mystère sombre. Lorsqu'un de ses coéquipiers a disparu, il a été vraiment mal, même s'il voulait le cacher. Ses moments avec Néji lui ont passé du baume au cœur et c'était comme s'il renaissait. Mais maintenant, bien qu'il soit mieux qu'avant, il est triste d'être seul.

— ...

— S'il n'arrive pas à trouver son bonheur avec Néji à cause de notre clan, j'espère que vous, Sasukia, vous pourriez y faire.

— Je vais voir...

— Lorsque vous serez tous les trois... essayez de ne pas trop en parler trop crûment, ça blesse toujours un peu, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Sasuke acquiesça, puis prit congé, retournant se coucher, alors que Hinata enlevait ses protection de sa chambre, afin de pouvoir dormir tranquillement, sans les remontrances de sa famille. Le brun bâilla puis au bout de peu de temps, il s'endormit rapidement.

Quelque chose clochait. Il savait tout de Néji, mais pas sur Naruto, alors qu'il avait été son coéquipier. Et oui, Hinata avait raison, maintenant qu'il y repensait, les gens de Konoha observaient généralement Naruto comme un monstre, le regard plein de haine et de mépris. Et Naruto, n'ayant plus de famille, était tombé dans le cercle vicieux de cette haine. Pourquoi donc ? Etait-ce à cause de ses parents morts ? Comment étaient-ils morts ? Pour Sasuke, ça avait été pour cette raison qu'il était devenu si froid avec son entourage. Mais pour Naruto ? Pourtant, il n'en avait eu aucun écho.

En fait, il ne s'était pas intéressé à Naruto, alors que celui-ci avait essayé bien des fois, parfois un peu rudement, ou par hasard, ou sans tact, mais l'intention y était et il faisait attention, mine de rien, sous son caractère bourru. Sasuke plongea dans un sommeil peuplé d'incertitudes et d'hypothèses toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

Le lendemain, Sasuke chercha dans toutes les affaires qu'on lui avait offert, un habit classe mais joli. Reprenant le Sexy no Jutsu, il opta pour un kimono bleu ciel avec des motif bleu foncé, bordé de rouge et d'or. Quelques petites touches de blanc accentuaient certains détails des dessins brodés. Pour la coiffure, il en eut marre de celle qu'il avait gardé tout le temps, celle faite par Hinata, alors il s'y essaya. Regardant la brosse dans sa main droite et les quelques élastiques et barrettes dans sa main gauche, il hésita longuement devant le miroir qui était disposé sur une petite table basse. Finalement, il opta pour quelque chose de simple, laissant des mèches tressées lâches et le reste regroupé en une demi-queue, afin de les faire cascader le long de ses épaules.

Il aurait pu couper ses cheveux, songea-t-il. Car avec le Sexy no Jutsu, les cheveux étaient forcément longs et donc en garçon, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il garde toute cette longueur. Il fit la moue, mais alla ouvrir sa porte lorsque Néji y frappa.

— Bonjour Néji, fit-il.

— Tu... Vous êtes magnifiques, Sasukia.

— Merci, rougit Sasuke. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer maintenant que l'on se connaît mieux.

— C'est vrai... Donc tu es prête ?

— Oui, oui.

Ils sortirent de la propriété Hyuga, sous le regard plein de tendresse du clan. Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre, se disant que s'ils savaient tous, ils le prendraient en chasse et en ferais de la bouillie pour chat.

Ils se baladèrent tranquillement dans les rues, comme un couple normal. D'ailleurs, Sasuke se laissa prendre au jeu, et à son grand étonnement – ou plutôt à sa plus grande honte – il se fit vraiment passer pour une fille, les joues toujours teintées de rouge, le regard malicieux, souriant pas mal et aimant se pendre à son bras. Sasuke se promit que lorsqu'il redeviendrait un homme, un vrai, – et plus recherché par les anbus – il se ferait une cure de désintoxication complète.

Ils mangèrent un petit repas équilibré, puis ils allèrent chez Naruto. Au passage, Sasuke acheta trois ou quatre bouteilles de saké, plus pour se donner du courage durant la soirée que pour un cadeau pour Naruto. Ce dernier leur ouvrit et un sourire illumina son visage comme à son habitude à la vue de ses deux amis. Il les fit entrer dans le salon où ils s'assirent, personne n'osant parler le premier.

— J'ai ramené des bouteilles, commença Sasuke, posant son bien sur la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient religieusement assis.

— Ah merci. Moi aussi, j'ai acheté du saké pour l'occasion, fit le blond en sortant lui aussi quatre bouteilles d'alcool. Euh, je vous sers ?

— Oui, merci, répondit Néji.

Ils burent un instant, se raclant de temps en temps la gorge, ne sachant par où commencer.

— Merci Sasukia de ce que tu as fait pour nous, débuta finalement le Hyuga. Tout cela en plus peut te paraître... étrange, non ?

— ... ça va... Du moment que vous êtes heureux, peut-être que cela me suffirait..., ajouta-t-il en adoptant, presque sans faire exprès, une petite moue. De toute façon, n'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde dit ? Lorsqu'on aime des gens, il faut faire en sorte de les rendre heureux. J'avoue tout de suite n'avoir jamais étudié cette phrase jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Aimer... des gens ?

Sasuke éluda la demi-question de Néji dans un verre de saké avant de se resservir. Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge, puis fit :

— Néji, pourquoi tu ne fais pas une fugue ?

— On en a déjà parlé, Naruto. Hinata ne peut pas assurer la succession avec ses faibles performances. Hanabi est loin derrière moi et donc c'est à moi qu'il incombe le devoir de servir mon clan. Je n'ai pas le droit de les décevoir. De plus, fuir n'arrangerait rien du tout : les Hyuugas sont puissants et nombreux. L'Hokage sera mis à contribution pour me retrouver. Combien de temps avant qu'on ne m'enferme, hein ?

— Ton clan, ton clan..., grommela le blond. Il n'y a que ça dans ta vie, de toute façon !

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce principe, Naruto, alors ne t'avance pas là-dedans.

— Oulah ! s'exclama Sasuke, les mains levées. Vous venez à peine de vous retrouver et tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de vous disputer ! On dirait deux gosses !

— ...

— Bien. Naruto, Néji a raison. Tu piges rien au fonctionnement des clans. Le clan, c'est la famille. Tu pourrais au moins comprendre ce principe-là, non ? La famille a besoin d'éléments pour être ce qu'elle est. Elle peut t'aider quand elle veut, mais elle peut te détruire dans les mêmes conditions. Tu as donc sa protection, ainsi que divers avantages. Et toi, Naruto ? Si jamais ta famille était encore en vie, est-ce que tu les trahirais, les abandonnerais pour sauter sur le premier venu ?

— Mais...

— Quant à toi, Néji, arrête de te prétendre le meilleur en tout. Le clan Hyuuga a effectivement besoin de toi. Mais tu n'es pas seul ! Hinata est meilleure que n'importe qui dans le village de la feuille concernant tout ce qui est potion, remède, secourisme, etc. Hanabi est plus jeune que toi, Néji, mais elle fait d'immense progrès. Ils n'auront pas forcément toujours besoin de toi, alors arrête de te cacher derrière le mur de ton clan, affronte la réalité !

— Comment...

— Naruto, pour en revenir à toi, car tu es un cas tellement désespérant qu'on devrait te soigner dans un musée. Je sais que tu aimes Néji et qu'il t'aime, tout va bien. Mais ne va pas l'étouffer dans tes caprices d'enfants de deux ans ! Tu lui demandes d'abandonner tout ce qui l'a accompagné depuis tout petit ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Et puis Néji, ce n'est pas mon remplacement quand même ! Enfin... euh, je veux dire, ce n'est pas le remplacement de ton ancien coéquipier !

— Je ne...

— Sinon, Néji, okay, tu l'aimes, cette petite bouille. Mais il ne faut pas rester dans le passé. Je comprends que tout cela te fasse mal, mais ne planifie pas toute ta vie. Redresse le menton, bombe le torse et affronte ceux qui se mettent en travers de ton chemin, au lieu de ressasser le regard des autres et de ton prétendu destin. Prends ta vie en main et essaye de faire ce que tu désires réellement.

— Ah ! s'exclama Naruto.

— Ne te réjouis pas si vite, Naruto ! Ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas de foutre le bordel partout, rien que parce que tu as envie ! Il faut respecter les gens, parfois ! Merdeuh !

Sasuke commençait à s'énerver... Il finit un autre verre de saké et s'en resservit un autre, qu'il finit aussi vite que le premier. Les deux autres gardaient le silence, mais ça n'allait pas tarder... D'abord, chacun se servit un verre généreux d'alcool, pour s'aider à tenir le coup. Peut-être qu'une dizaine de bouteilles, ce n'était pas forcément assez, finalement...

— Euh, Sasukia ? commença Néji. Comment tu connais tout ça ? Je veux dire... les clans... la situation en gros...

— Parce que.

— ...

— Parce que j'ai fait plus ou moins des recherches, grogna Sasuke, posant sa joue sur la table. Parce que j'aime Naruto, je voulais savoir pourquoi il était aussi seul. Parce que j'aime Néji, je voulais connaître le fond de son âme. Je m'en fiche que vous gazouillez ensemble comme un couple normal... j'en ai rien à faire... Si vous m'aimez pas, je ne vais pas vous forcer, quand même ! Bon, allez, finalement je vais me rentrer... C'était pas une bonne idée pour moi de...

Avant d'avoir réussi à se mettre debout, le brun s'écroula. Il ne buvait pas d'alcool d'habitude. Là, son cerveau était très, très brumeux, mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses muscles qui semblaient avoir fait un voyage du côté du pays du sable. Naruto réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte la table. Un « pardon » pitoyable sortit de la bouche de Sasuke entre deux divagations. Naruto se passa la langue sur sa lèvre sèche puis dit...

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : Alors j'aime autant vous dire que j'ai fait le dialogue entre les trois mais vraiment à l'arrache, lool ! Je connaissais plus ou moins la fin, mais sinon, je ne savais pas du tout comment allait se dérouler la conversation (eh bah, je fais un piètre auteur, comme je le dis toujours...) En gros, j'improvisais totalement... Bon, je n'arrive pas à faire autrement de ce que j'ai fait, mais bon, il est vrai que je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite... Enfin, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu, quand même !

Sinon, je tenais à dire que, d'accord, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose dans ce chapitre, certes. Mais en fait, celui-là donne tout l'intérêt au chapitre suivant, hihihi ! Si vous saviez ce que j'ai en tête v.v Vous me massacrerez jusqu'à ce que je le finisse et le publie, lool ! Reviewez-moi donc ! ;p (et pour me massacrer, faut prendre un ticket et faire la queue, loooool XD)


End file.
